New Year's Eve
by rpgfan04
Summary: Because of his past, Naruto never like parties....especially the ones in New Year's Eve. Though, this year was different. KakaNaru.


**Disclaimer:...Do I even have to do this T.T It's bad enough that I admit it to myself. Oh well T.T I don't own Naruto okay? -weeps-**

**Warnings: OOC characters, yaoi fluff (that would make you smile... or say "Ew!" -.-; ), and the story is kinda rushed (...Damn game . but it was soo fun! XD).**

**A/N: This is a challenge from Omni-chan to make a KakaNaru New Year's Eve challenge (though, you guys would probably know from the title XD). The challenge was suppost to have a certain plot and at least 1000 words (the story has around 2000 words). XD Though, some distraction were in my way -cough-FinalFantasyXII-cough- I was happy at how it was finished XD**

**astarte lea is forever my patient and kind beta : )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Hey, Dai! Are you coming to my New Year's Eve party today?" A young boy asked, facing towards the other boy._

_"Of course Saka! My parents would want to anyways since they want to have an "Adult chat" with your parents." The other boy referred as Dai said, rolling his eyes._

_Saka snickered at the other boy's reaction. After hearing his friend's snicker, Dai couldn't help but do the same thing. So, both of the boys walked away from the school's playground together and continued to snicker along the way. Their feet crunching noisily on the weightless snow. _

_Unknown to them, that another young boy had watched the whole scene. Though, they couldn't have seen him since he was covered by the dark shadows of the large snow covered trees. The boy was sitting on a broken swing and continued to stare at the two. Meanwhile, the chains of the swing were completely frozen from the temperature, but the boy continued to grasp them in his hands, unfazed by the cold. The wooden board of the swing was also frozen and uncomfortable to sit on._

_The temperature of winter wasn't much help for the boy since the only clothes he wore were a pair of jeans and a short sleeved yellow shirt with a large red spiral in the middle. The boy could see his breath and his tan skin was becoming a light blue color, but he didn't notice it and continued to stare at the two boys. Both confusion and envy were in his eyes. _

_Why didn't he have any parents? Why did the villagers hate him? Shouldn't he have a home like the rest of the kids in his class? The questions continued in his thoughts. Soon, hints of envy were in his thoughts. Then, the boy couldn't help open his mouth and voice out his thought._

_"I...I wish I had a family...like them.." _

_The boy had never heard of seeing falling stars and quickly making your wish to hope that it would come true because no one had told him about that. He had never heard of Christmas until the Sandaime had told him a few days ago. The only person he knew that was closest to a friend was the Sandaime, but even he never had time for him...just like the others except he didn't move away from him like the others. _

_Still in confusion, the boy stood up, making the swing creak slightly from the lost pressure and the winter wind blowing against it. He then walked out of the playground and walked at the same sidewalk as the other boys. As he walked on the sidewalk, he could hear cheerful shouts and voices. There were kids shouting and talking to their friends inside their warm and content houses, away from the bitter cold of winter. Hearing the cheerful voices and comfort that he thought he would never hear, Naruto walked towards his small apartment with his shoulders drooped at the overcoming sadness._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay! That's enough for today." Kakashi commanded, stopping his three students in continuing their practice.

"B...But, that was only for 45 minutes!" Sakura protested, angry that she could not catch up to the other boys' speed in fighting.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei! Can't we practice for a few more minutes?" Naruto asked, his eyes changing into narrow slits.

"If I let you guys continue, you guys would miss your New Year's Eve party." Kakashi explained.

"That's right! I...uhhh...need to get ready!" Sakura said as she quickly ran down the street, looking as if she was trying to hold back a giggle (which Naruto found confusing).

"See you guys later!" Sakura said as she left the three.

"..." Sasuke turned and walked down the other street without a word spoken.

Naruto couldn't hold back the frown forming on his lips. New Year's Eve parties...he tried to stay away from those because he doesn't want to be left behind. Yeah, he knew that it's stupid and impossible to be left behind in a party especially if it's a New Year's Eve party, but he had experienced that a few times. When Naruto was 6, a classmate asked him to come to his party. Of course, Naruto happily accepted and went to the party. Turned out, the boy's friends dared him to ask Naruto. Once Naruto was there, everyone ignored him and Naruto stood in the corner watching happiness around him in envy and confusion again.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the source of the voice.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto replied to Kakashi as he grinned nervously, his mask was back in place.

"Ehhh...I got to go too! See you later Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto quickly said as he ran down the street.

The blonde didn't notice the curious gaze from his teacher as he continued to run. He stopped as he noticed a familiar ramen stand and heard his stomach growl in hunger. _'Guess it's time for lunch!' _Naruto thought happily as he sat on one of the stools in the stand.

"Oi, Jiji-san! Two bowls of miso ramen!" Naruto shouted, a grin on his face.

"Coming right up!" The owner, Teuchi, said, happy that his favorite (and most frequent) customer had appeared.

Naruto continued to grin until he heard some giggles and laughter of younger children from behind him. He turned around, and saw two girls holding hands. Both had a confetti cone in their other hand and were giggling across the street with their feet making a crunching sound from the snow. The villagers noticed the girls and smiled softly at the happy scene. Naruto felt a pang of envy as he watched the girls talk and walk away from the ramen stand.

"Here's you go Naruto." Ayame, the owner's daughter and waitress, said as she smiled at Naruto's happy expression while placing the two bowls of ramen in front of him.

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he eagerly grabbed the attached wooden chopsticks from his right side.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he broke the attached chopsticks and ate one of the ramen bowls (the one that was closest to him).

"Naruto." Teuchi said as he got out of the kitchen.

"Hm?" Naruto mustered as he continued to stuff himself with the ramen.

"I'll be closing the stand a little earlier than usual since it's New Year's Eve." Teuchi explained.

"Plus, we've been invited to a New Year's Eve party!" Ayame added happily with her usual happy smile.

"Oh." Naruto said as he dropped his chopsticks and began drinking the soup, blocking the two from seeing his sad expression.

In a brief second after finishing his first ramen, Naruto sat down the bowl and placed his cheerful mask on.

"Hope you guys have fun!" Naruto said with a grin.

The owner and his daughter replied with a happy smile, unbeknownst to them about the blonde's happy facade. A minute later, Naruto has finished his second ramen. The boy reached out for his frog wallet until Teuchi stopped him.

"On the house." The owner said.

"Really?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Well, it is New Year's Eve." Teuchi replied.

"Eh? Thanks!" Naruto said with a grin as he jumped off the stool.

"Thanks for the ramen Jiji-san! Bye, Ayame-neechan!" Naruto said as he ran out towards the streets.

The blonde continued to run down the street, ignoring the glares that were sent towards him and found himself in front of the woods. Wasting no time, Naruto took out his kunai and began to train. Training was practically the only thing that could take his mind away from the villagers' hate for him and the sadness about his childhood in which he always wished to run away from.

Besides, it made him lose weight from the amount of ramen he'd eaten.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto didn't know how long he had been training, but by how the sky looked, around an hour or two. Two bushins were in front of him panting from the exercise and adrenaline, their breath was visible to the cold. Without a word, Naruto placed his kunai in his leg pocket and the replicas disappeared with a 'poof' sound. Feeling refreshed from the training, Naruto grinned and walked towards Konoha village.

During the walk, Naruto turned his gaze up at the sky. _'It's probably 8:00 P.M.' _Naruto guessed as he sighed. _'Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, and I had to wait for Kakashi-sensei. He did, except he was later than usual. It was already 5:00 P.M. when he arrived.' _Naruto pondered about his teacher. _'Wait...why did Kakashi-sensei come so late? He usually comes around 2:00 P.M.' _Naruto stopped at that moment and shivered from the cold.

_'Also, Sakura was acting kinda weird today...' _Naruto thought, remembering the pink-haired giggling as she 'prepared' for a New Year's Eve party. The blonde boy continued to ponder, ignoring the glares from villagers who pass by him. Minutes later, Naruto arrived at his apartment. He took out his key and heard something with the acute senses from the Kyuubi.

Shuffling of clothes.

_'Eh? I was sure that I didn't leave the window open...' _Naruto thought as he paused to open the door. His hands were sweaty from the thought of who went into his room. _'Was it the villagers again?' _Naruto pondered as he continued to stare at the door. Knowing that he wouldn't get the answer by staring at the door, Naruto turned the door knob and slowly went inside. His apartment was completely pitch black and everything was silent. Slowly, Naruto reached to the side and flipped the light switch.

What he saw definitely surprised him.

"SURPRISE!" People shouted as they jumped up from their hiding positions once they saw the light.

"E-Eh? W-Wha?" Naruto stumbled, blinking in utter confusion.

Naruto looked at the people and noticed that all of the Rookie Nine were in his apartment with their teachers. To his other surprise, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ayame, Teuchi, and the Sand siblings were here...in his apartment.

"W-What's...What's going on?" Naruto asked in more confused than ever.

"Naruto! Can't you see that we have a surprise party for you?" Sakura shouted at Naruto, giving the blonde a playful glare.

"Surprise party?" Naruto said, more shocked than confused, but there was a small burst of happiness in him.

"What? Can't get it through your head, Dobe?" Sasuke challenged, smirking at the now seething blonde.

"Of cour-" Naruto continued, but he was interrupted.

"Hey! Come on guys, aren't we suppose to party?" Lee said as he tried to calm the two rivals down.

"Yeah! And I brought just the thing to get this party going!" Kiba said as he held up two bottles of sake in each of his hands, Akamaru barked in agreement from Kiba's jacket.

"Alright." Tsunade said with a grin as she grabbed the two sake bottled from Kiba's left hand.

Soon, everyone began chatting happily (except for Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji since they kept their expressions blank). Naruto let out a real smile that he thought would never appear in his life. He felt bursts of happiness as he saw everyone he loved...his precious people, gathered together for a surprise party for him.

"Aren't you going to join?"

Naruto snapped back from his thoughts and turned to the source of the voice. Kakashi stood beside him, his visible eye curving to show that he was smiling beneath the mask. In reply of Kakashi's question, Naruto nodded with a small smile and quickly walked towards the group of his friends.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was three hours and fifty-nine minutes of non-stop talking. Shikamaru and Asuma were sitting near a corner playing Go with a bottle of sake beside them. Tsunade and Jiraiya drank over half of the sake supply by themselves and were stumbling around the apartment with happy drunk grins on their faces.

Naruto wormed his way next to the Sand siblings and was happily chatting with them, since he was surprised that they came here from the Sand village.

"I had some business in Konoha. After some discussion with Tsunade-sama, she asked me." Gaara explained.

"Oh. Though, I'm glad that you came!" Naruto said grinning at the red-haired boy.

Gaara's lips quirked up with a barely visible smile that made Temari and Kankuro smirk in amusement at the blonde.

"Hey! Hey! The countdown is getting close!" Sakura shouted throughout the whole apartment.

Everyone stopped talking and noticed Sakura turning on the small television Naruto had. Soon, everyone huddled against the television in excitement. Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara stood behind the couch and stared at the television in a distance.

Naruto stood right behind the three, smiling softly at the scene in front of him. The blonde was content and happy. He was at party where his precious people were together and he was never left alone (until now, but that's because he wanted to be alone to think about his thoughts). He heard someone walk towards him from the side. The person soon stood beside him, leaning on the wall behind him.

"Shouldn't you be with the others? Huddling next to the television?" Kakashi asked as he also stared at the teenagers staring in excitement at the television.

"Naaah! I just want to stand here for a while." Naruto said as he turned to Kakashi with a grin.

Kakashi's visible eye curved at the reply and turned his gaze towards Naruto. Kakashi began leaning closer towards Naruto.

"It's started!" Sakura shouted, her voice filled with excitement.

Kakashi and Naruto ignored the voice and began to lean closer towards each other...

"FIVE!"

Their faces were slowly closing the space between them.

"FOUR!"

Faces only a centimeter apart...

"THREE!"

Naruto could feel a small breeze of Kakashi's breath through the mask...

"TWO!"

Kakashi began gently pressing his masked lips over Naruto's lips slowly...

"ONE!"

Naruto and Kakashi finally kissed.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Review please! XD And Happy New Year's Eve!**


End file.
